


she smells your sympathy

by polly_perks



Category: Ocean's (Movies), Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/F, First Meetings, Flirting, Missing Scene, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 04:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15356724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polly_perks/pseuds/polly_perks
Summary: Nine-ball makes a good first impression.





	she smells your sympathy

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from "she's my man" by scissor sisters
> 
> lou defffff smoked up with nine-ball in that scene before debbie got home, so this fic is that. enjoy!

When Lou told Nine-ball to “make yourself at home,” she hadn’t expected the hacker to take it quite so literally. She threw herself onto the couch with enough grace to keep her laptop steady, flicked it open, and dug an ashtray out of her pocket to toss on the table.

“You mind if I smoke?” from another one of her pockets, she procured the most beautifully-rolled joint Lou had ever seen. Lou sat on the couch next to her, one leg propped up sideways over the other. 

“Only if you share,” she drawled. 

Nine-ball nodded, the corners of her mouth sneaking apart. She said something that might have been “right on,” but Lou had stopped listening. The tangy smell of weed perforated the air, and Lou was forced to consider with how long it had been since she’d last done this. She shifted in her seat, turning towards Nine-ball to watch her light the joint.

After inhaling a few quick puffs followed by a longer drag, Nine-ball held it out to Lou. Distracted by the sight of the other woman smoking, she must have taken a few moments to respond, because Nine-ball grinned and held it closer. 

She was still holding the smoke in her lungs, so a few wisps trickled out the sides of her mouth when she said, “C’mon, it won’t bite. I mean, you asked, so…”

Lou lifted the joint from between Nine-ball’s fingers. “Don’t worry about me, baby.” Nine-ball raised her eyebrows a little, but the corner of her mouth was twitching upwards again. She turned to her computer, leaving Lou to contend with the joint.

She smoked it like she would a cigarette, taking a long drag and blowing it out almost before it hit her lungs. After a few puffs, Nine-ball looked away from her computer, propping her head up with an elbow on the back of the couch to watch. The pose would have looked dorky on anyone else, but something in the twist of her shoulders gave off the impression that she was still relaxed.

Contemplating how pleasant it felt when the smoke caught at the back of her throat, Lou didn’t notice that Nine-ball’s other hand was extended towards her until she waggled her fingers.

“Oh, right.” Lou handed back the j, then leaned into the couch. 

“You good?” Nine-ball’s voice was soft, and pitched lower than it had been moments ago--husky. Not like Lou, whose voice was already beginning to ring shrill in her own ears. It took her a few moments to process the question.

“Yeah--yeah. I’m good.” Nine-ball nodded, then focused on taking another hit. Her eyes crossed a little when she smoked, watching the end of the joint burn while she inhaled. After two, three more, she put the j out in the ashtray and beckoned Lou over.

Bracing a hand on the back of the couch, Lou lifted herself into a sitting position behind the other woman. The weed dulled her coordination, so her knee bumped Nine-ball’s shoulder as she sat down. Nine-ball leaned back against her leg, so Lou didn’t move away.

Instead, she leaned in over her shoulder to squint at Nine-ball’s computer screen. She was already typing, the keys clacking rhythmically. There were too many windows open for Lou to count, and by the time she identified which one was being typed in, Nine-ball had already switched to another. The fuzziness behind her eyelids didn’t make things any clearer.

“D’you need me to do anything?” She asked, wondering what kind of help she would have even been able to offer.

“Nope.” Nine-ball reached over her own shoulder to pat Lou on the knee. “All you gotta do is sit back and watch, sexy.” 

Lou nodded, running her tongue along her front teeth as though that would hide her smile. “I can do that.” 

She sat back and watched. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this movie was SUCH a gays-only event, i saw it in theaters three times after it came out and it's still stuck w/me. i don't think i'll ever get over seeing rihanna walk out in that red dress for the first time tbh....life-changing.


End file.
